Rose of zero
by mariolink101
Summary: This time it is Ruby Rose turn to be Louise's slave.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rose summoned.

Hi ya my name is Ruby Rose, I am in an academy called Beacon gotten ahead by 2 years. Even though I don't like that everyone thinks I'm special or anything. I have Black hair with a hint of red in it and have silver a red cloak, black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings. Her entire apparel is made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the cloak and hood. The pins holding the cloak to the shirt are cross-shaped. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, a magazine pouch, and her family symbol which looked like a rose.

At the moment we are doing our first test. All you need to do is get the first person you make eye contact with and be his/her partner for four years, get the artefact, get back to the cliffs while slaying monsters.

Is fun don't you think. And I got stuck with Weiss Schnee, the one I have been trying to become friends with ever since I got in Beacon. Weiss Schnee has short write hair with a long ponytail on her right side and have light blue eyes. Wears dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly coloured thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has the Schnee crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. With her weapon/wand called Myrtenaster

Right now me and her are holding onto a feet of a Nevermore monster bird.

"RUBY, I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!" Weiss shouted. "WE'ER FINE! STOP WORRYING!" I shouted trying to think the positive. "I AM FAR BEYOND WORRYING!" Weiss yelled annoyed by her new partner. "IN A GOOD WAY!" I shouted hoping I was right. "IN A BAD WAY, IN A VERY BAD WAY!" Weiss yelled getting more annoyed. *How could this be good Ruby!* She thought.

"WELL HOW ABOUT WE JUST JUMP!" I said not thinking about the result of my plan. "WHAT ARE YOU INSANE?" Weiss yelled but landed on nobody's ears when she found out, that I did just that. "OH YOU LITTLE...!" Weiss said in annoyance as we headed to a falling rose.

"Ok. I didn't think this through." I said as I was flapping my arms up and down hoping I could fly. Or at least float down gently. What happened next was what I was most confused.

"Pentagon of the five elements, bring forth the most smart, strong and the most handsome familiar. Please answer my guidance." A voice said.

"Ah HEADS UUUPP!" I yelled to my step-sister and her partner just below. Except from landing on them I gone through a portal that just appeared. The second I entered it, it magically disappeared.

"Did your sister just go through a portal of some kind?" My sister's partner named Blake stated. "RUUUUUUUUBYYYYYY!" My step-sister named Yan yelled.

Meanwhile in another world that was filled with magic. In the academy of magic in Halkeginia was a strawberry blond girl who was most known as Louise the zero. She has pink eyes and her uniform includes a long-sleeved blouse underneath a long indigo coat reaching her feet, a black skirt, and a pair of long black stocking-like socks and puts on a pair of black shoes. She is also shown to carry her wand with her all the time.

Louise finished her summoning spell to get her brand new familiar. Couple of seconds later an explosion appeared and Louise heard mumbling from the other students in the background.

"Way to go Zero." This said and that said. "Well what you expected from a low rank student like her."

Louise was deep in thought. *Please let it be inside the smoke, please Brimir.* When the smoke cleared they saw me. Right now I am seeing dogs and stars circling around my head.

I shook my head and looked around. I wasn't at Emerald forest, and not at Beacon for that matter. But at some kind of castle, and on what this people are wearing have the same cloths.

The conclusion is that this place is another academy. But what kind of academy is this?

"Where am I?" I asked but nobody answered. I saw a pink haired girl talking to the bold guy which must have been there teacher. "Phff he looks ridiculous." I mumbled trying to hold in my laughter

Louise PoV.

"This girl mustn't be my familiar; there must be some kind of mistake. Please let me redo." I shouted at my teacher Mr Colbert. The girl started giggling for some reason; he is a middle-aged man he carried a big wooden staff and was covered in a black robe. He has black on the sides and have blue eyes...

"I won't allow that, redoing it would be a desecration of the ceremony itself. Your destiny brought her, either accepted or be dispelled." Mr. Colbert said. "Y-you mean wi-with her." I stuttered as people started laughing.

"Go Louise!" The red head name Kirchy shouted as I gone to my going to be familiar.

Ruby PoV.

After I calmed down I notice the pink haired girl knelled down to my sitting level. She said something but I didn't understand it.

I started to become nervous as she is getting closer to my face. "Wa-wait what are you... Mph." I was interrupted when we touched lips.

When we parted I was blushing like crazy and noticed I am starting to heat up fast. "Wha- what's happening to me?" I said as I gripped my hand where the centre of the pain was.

The second the pain was gone I was dizzy all around and fainted.

At the cliffs at the edge of Emerald forest. "What do you make of this?" Glynda Goodwitch said to Ozpin after seeing Ruby Rose went through the green portal. Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are emerald green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal, hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. Glynda wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a torn cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

"I'm not saw, nothing like this has happen before." Ozpin said holding his cup of tea. Ozpin is a middle-aged man with tousled grey hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wears an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. Ozpin also wears white gloves, black trouser shoes, and dark green long pants. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, so he may have had black hair when he was younger.

"Glynda." Ozpin continued. "Yes sir." Glynda said waiting on what her headmaster want. "I'll be here keeping track of the students while you go to the library, see if they have something, I'll be their once this test is over." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes sir Ozpin." Glynda said giving Ozpin the tablet that keeps track of his students then walks away.

"Be safe, Ruby Rose." Ozpin said to himself.

End of chapter.

Hope you like this. If not then to bad I guess. See you the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

An issue.

"Oh man what happened." I said to myself as black wolfs and stars running around my head again. I shook my head to make them disappear and I looked around the room I am in. At first I thought I was back at beacon. Until I heard a voice that is next to me. "Whoa, is the kissy girl." I yelled. She yelled at me back, still don't know what she is saying. She gone to the table next to me and picked up her wand.

She mumbled something and when she was done another explosion came. "Why did you do that." I shouted. "Huh wait I understood that time." The girl said which I understood this time.

5 minutes later we been talking about who we were. I found out that this girl is Louise Françoise Le Blanc... um la... um...

Oh let's just call her Louise. We are in a academy of magic, I mean that doesn't come to a surprise to me. I mean I've seen many people with magic skills. Well one actually.

But what surprises me more is that we are in a country called Tristain, A place I hardly know off. "Then why did you kiss me." I said which made her blush.

"Is no-not that I-I wanted t-t-too, it wa-was necessary to com-complete the contract." Louise stuttered turning all red. "Contract?" I said in confusion. "It means you are now my familiar." Louise said.

"Familiar?" I said confused again. "Seriously, you really don't know what a familiar is? It means you have to be with your master, which is me. Until either one of us dies." Louise said getting irritated.

What! "What do you mean?" I said thinking I didn't heard her right. "It means exactly what I said." Louise said calmly. Before I said anything else Louise said.

"Okay I told you what you need to know now tell me, who are you?" Louise said. "U-um well my name is Ruby Rose and I come from Beacon academy that trains us to slay monsters." I said trying not to think about the contract for now.

"Do you need a weapon to do that, you look pretty well unarmed." Louise said. "Well is right... Wait." I worried when I can't feel Crescent Rose on my back.

"Where's my Crescent Rose." I said getting worried about my own creation. "Your what?" Louise said never heard the name before. "My weapon, is gone!" I shouted as I ran through the door.

"HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!" Louise shouted as she chased me. I ran through a corridor completely lost until I could barely hear Louise's shouting.

Then I bump into a person. "I'm sorry." I said as I kept running to find my weapon. Then I gone back, jogging on the spot and asked.

"You know where the exit is." But before they could answer Louise shouted. "RUBY!" Then I ran again in fear.

Two off them looked in confusion. "Hey was she Louise's familiar." The girl said named Katie. She has short brown hair with purple eyes, she wore a brown cape which marked her as a first year.

After Katie said that Louise came to the picture. "Louise your familiar bumped into me and just ran off." The boy named Guiche said. Unlike the girl, he has short blond hair and grey blue eyes. He wore a blue cape marked as a second year.

"Shut up and capture the girl." Louise said in anger. "That's my specialty, Katie Im sorry to say that I am leaving so soon but..." Before Guiche said another word, Louise tugged into his cape and took off continuing chasing Louise's familiar.

"We don't have time for your charming ways." Louise said as they ran off.

I kept running through the academy and got to the fountain of this academy. It looked really good but i paid it no mind and gone through the exit.

"Okay I think I was sent here... Their." I said as I Pointed to a random field. But before I ran any further I was sent flying into the air by a mysterious force.

"Wha-what's happening.." I said as those black wolfs and stars came back for a third time. "You know this is the second time I've done this spell on you today... Um." Guiche said started to blushed as he is seeing my panties. It was pink with a heart on it.

I didn't know what Guiche was looking at. but Louise did. Louise got angry where Guiche was looking. Louise raised her wand and shouted. "PERVERT!" Then a explosion came out

After that the spell was gone and I fell on her butt, looking at the sky eyes close. "Ow." And when I open my eyes I was shocked.

"Wait... WHAT ARE THOSE!" I shouted as saw not one but two whole moons. One was blue bigger then the pink moon. At that moment I fainted for the second time.

Beacon academy:

In the main office of beacon. their was Ozpin drinking his coffee deep in thought. Until their was a knock.

"Come in." Ozpin said as the door open. It was Ozpin's assistant, Glynda Goodwitch. "Got any news?" Ozpin asked laying his elbows on the desk, putting down his drink.

Glynda didn't say anything but instead brought out Crescent Rose. Ozpin was surprised. "I found it near the trees at Ruby's disappearance." Glynda said as she putting down Ruby's weapon. It was in it's rifle form, it is red with black marking on it.

"Good work, you can leave now." Ozpin said as Glynda gone out from where she came in.

Ozpin picked up the tablet and pushed out a little plate. Picked up some clippers, picked up a bit of Ruby's hair on the Crescent Rose and putted in the plate.

Ozpin pushed the plate back in the tablet and it showed Ruby's brain. Ozpin pushed the memory part of the brain and it showed him date's.

Their was that dust shop incident, her first night at Beacon and many other things. But Ozpin was not interested with these. He gone to the end and started a little clip when Ruby & Weiss was having there argument.

_"Well how about we just jump!" Ruby said in the clip. "What are you insane." Weiss said as ruby has already letting go._

_"Okay. I didn't think this through." Ruby said as she was flapping her arms like mad._

Then what happend next gotten Ozpin attention. _"Pentagon of the five elements, bring forth the most smart, strong and the most handsome familiar. Please answer my guidance."_

*What was that voice just no." Ozpin thought. Then the portal opened up in front of Ruby. Ozpin thought he saw something at the other side but the signal when Ruby gone though was gone.

Ozpin was in deep thought again as he drank some of his coffee. "It sounded like a girl." Ozpin said to himself.

To be continued.


End file.
